Vulran
Vulran Shared looks. The Vulran, also known as the Judges of Death and Life, are a lot like regular humans. They are mainly gray-skinned demon-human hybrids. Some are born with horns, some are born with wings, some are born with both and some are born without either one. Their hair-colors are either Black, White, Gray or Purple. Their eyecolors are either Gray or animal-like. (Like Cat eyes, Eagle eyes) or demonic. (Any color, glowing etc) Vulran magic The Vulran use the following elements (NOTE: Some Vulran have unique types of magic!): Dark Dark magic, such as corruption and mind-controll. Very Common Void Void magic, such as gravity and time magic, used by channeling dark magic to manipulate the areas around the target. Rare, Limited Dark-Branches The Following elements can be used by Vulran in combination with darkness: Darkblaze Some Vulran can channel black-purpleish flame-spells. These flames are said to outmatch the fires of hell in terms of heat. These flames can even burn regular fire, and is said to be able to burn on water. Rare Darknature Some Vulran can pour dark energy into the nature to create poison. The poison can either be liquid or gas, and different poisons have different purposes. (Such as numb, confusing, pain, inner bleeding etc.) Common Darkthunder This is the most uncommon combination of elemental and dark magic. The few Vulran who have mastered this type of magic can create black lightning, which has more than ten times the firepower of a regular lightningbolt. Very Rare Special Some Vulran are born with special magic which only they posses. The current known types of special magic are: * Shadow manipulation (Parun'Zhan) Unique *Darklight, Shadowfrost (X'oroth, The Jailor) Unique *''Cosmetic manipulation (C'Thun, The Dark Pope. )'' Families All the Vulran are born without a last name. They are given a lastname when they achieve something good or do something bad. 'Rein This is the noble family, the head of the family is the Vulran Emperor Tao'Rein 'Zhan This is the family of sinners. This last-name is given to a Vulran who is banished from the Vulran realm. 'Oroth This is the family of wardens. They capture and execute escaping 'Zhan. The leader of this family is X'Oroth, The Jailor. 'Zharian This is the family of alchemists. Not much are known about the 'Zharian, as they are hidden in the realm doing stuff. The leader of the 'Zharian is Phynix'Zharian, the head Alchemist. 'Ohm This is the family of teachers. They teach magic to young Vulran. The leader is Dr. Runk'Ohm 'Tharaz This is the Family of judges. They work for Tao'Rein. 'Thun This is the Family of priests. The leader is C'Thun The Realm of Vulrans. The Vulran lives in the realm between the Life Realm and Death Realm. The realm is called "The Bridge between Life and Death", since everyone who dies enters the Death Realm by going through the Vulran Realm. The ruler of the Vulran Realm is Tao'Rein. The fear of life. The Vulran thinks of the Life Realm as the True Hell. When a Vulran die, they go to the Death Realm. But, if they have been commiting sins and have not been captured, they are sent to the Life Realm. (AKA Rebirth) Rebirth (Life Realm) Rebirth basically means that your soul is put into a newly born baby of any race, and have to live on in that body until that body dies, then you go back to the Vulran Realm to finally enter the Death Realm. Death (Death Realm) The Death Realm is the realm where people who dies goes. The "Good Vulran" who dies, are sent to the Death Realm for their souls to rest in peace. The Judges The judges are the ones who decides if a dead soul is granted Rebirth or Death. They also decides if a sinner Vulran gets to enter Death or Life Realm. The Bridge of Life and Death. The realm of the Vulran works as a bridge between the Life and Death realm. A Vulran can summon that bridge. A Vulran can walk to the Death Realm and stay there in exchange of putting another being inside the Life Realm. This is known to be the ultimate sin and is punished with Banishment. Banishment A Vulran, or any being, that opens the Bridge of Life and Death without the Emperors agreements will be banished. Banishment means that the soul will be removed from both the Life Realm, Vulran Realm and Death realm, meaning they wont exist anymore. The ultimate death.